


L'appel du Vide

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish





	L'appel du Vide

You discovered you had an eternal summer  
embedded between the vertebrae of your spine.  
It was planted there at a cemetery  
in December's end and you didn't notice  
because you were too busy shivering.  
You were a child grown,  
and now still a child,  
thinking little about anything, except:  
fastcars,highcliffs,&howfaryoucouldfall  
without hitting the ground.  
(You told yourself you were jumping.)

There's an old man at a bar  
and he gives your forehead a metaphorical flick.  
Idiot.  
He says you are; you think he is.  
Somehow you end up with a weight around you neck,  
but it's freeing to have meaning.  
You don't need the fast cars, and you have things  
much higher than cliffs.

Summer is laughable, but it is also wild.  
You have hurricanes in your fingertips  
and wildfires in your palms.  
The inside of your elbow contains fronts  
of torrential storms that could wipe out planets,  
but because the eyes of the storm is in your rib cage,  
you would rather save than make ruin.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree—  
     but only if the tree is firmly rooted.


End file.
